User talk:Edward Nigma/Store
Check out the Shop Here! Order Could I get 1 honey pie? 18tanzc 01:42, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay! I don't mind what you click as long as you click one my club module rank 2 at least once. ok! i have clicked! 18tanzc 03:14, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay i can't mail till tomorrow because flash doesn't work right now. legocityfan119 :D (talk) 03:33, February 16, 2012 (UTC) legocityfan119ok.ok ok! 18tanzc 03:51, February 16, 2012 (UTC) When will you send my honey pie Legocityfan119? 18tanzc 00:14, February 18, 2012 (UTC) It looks like the delays are worse than he thought. Adamlenton1 (talk) 09:31, February 18, 2012 (UTC) But what delay would make him unable to get online for this long? 18tanzc 16:03, February 18, 2012 (UTC) There's loads of things ranging from moving house to illness. ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 18:17, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Very true. i did not think of that. 18tanzc 18:42, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I want to give him some items and ask if I could help. I also made the links between here and the shop. I'm pretty proud of myself. :P ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 19:42, February 18, 2012 (UTC) you made the links? Good Job! I'm pretty sure he could use all the help he can get! 18tanzc 20:48, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, thanks. Anyway, it kinda' explains my strange order at your shop and my weird purchases on the MB's :P. I'm starting to miss him a bit :( ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 19:52, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I guess it does. If you need some help with anything, just let me know. 18tanzc 20:25, February 20, 2012 (UTC) p.s. When will I get my honey pie that I all ready payed for? I've sent you a Honey Pie. ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 17:45, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! 18tanzc 00:13, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Stock Do you want me to get you anymore stock? It looks like you could use it :P Adamlenton1 (talk) 08:52, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Store Improvement For the Items to be able to blend in, I need to change the picture that you guys have. It will still be an Apple, But a different picture. Is this ok? Also, What color do you want it? 18tanzc 00:20, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Hmm.... Not sure about the colour. Can you try and get it as close the the background as possible please, thanks! ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 07:06, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Do you mean the Background of the Item? The Background is white, So I can do any color. 18tanzc 16:37, February 22, 2012 (UTC) The background of the store, you know, the light green sort of colour. ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 17:16, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok. It may take some time and a few tries to get it. 18tanzc 17:26, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Is that ok? 18tanzc 00:31, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Which colour are you trying to get? The three theme colours are #E6EC69 #DCEFBE #E7F4D2. Hope that helps, 03:41, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank A3k! That Helps a lot! 18tanzc 04:06, February 23, 2012 (UTC) All Right, Adamlenton1, Is this it? 18tanzc 04:12, February 23, 2012 (UTC)